Ее причина
Her Reason '''(Её Причина) - это короткий рассказ, входящий в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, выпущенный 25-го Августа, 2012. Манга была иллюстрирована Ичикой (Ichika). Он в подробностях рассказывает происхождение очков Гумиллии и о её причине не носить их на людях вплоть до нескольких лет. '''Her Reason彼女の理由 is a short story included in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, released on August 25, 2012. The manga was illustrated by Ichika. It elaborates upon the origin of Gumillia's glasses and her reason for not wearing them in public until years later. Brief plot После того, как Эллука на неё надавила, Гумиллия рассказывает, что у неё была проблема со зрением с самого её перерождения. После обсуждения степени её видения Эллука решает, что её зрение в норме; но девочка привыкла к её дальнему видению в форме бурундука, где она могла видеть мельчайшие детали на дальнем расстоянии. В ответ на жалобы Гумиллии Эллука с неохотой заколдовывает пару очков, чтобы вернуть ей дальнозоркость. Пока Гумиллия осваивает свой новый антураж, Эллука догадывается, что поле обзора её животной формы было шире, но считает, что очки все же достаточно хорошие. Колдунья советует Гумиллии использовать магию, заставляя её видение расширяться с помощью очков, но с побочным эффектом в виде головокружения. И тогда Гумиллия падает в руки Эллуки из за перенапряжения своего зрения. Эллука снимает с неё очки и запрещает Гумиллии носить их, кроме тех случаев, когда она ищет грехи, утверждая, что не должно быть никаких неприятностей, так как её очки выдали секрет Гумиллии. Эллука также запрещает носить их перед ней, думая, что если её ученица будет носить очки, она будет выглядеть менее привлекательной. Много лет спустя Юкина удивляется, что Гумиллия носит очки, в отличие от их последней встречи. Девочка предполагает, что зрение Гумиллии не ухудшилось со временем и что должна быть другая причина, по которой она носит очки. Несмотря на настойчивость Юкины узнать историю, Гумиллия уклоняется от её вопросов и уходит. Она делает себе замечание, что не должно быть никаких неприятностей, так как её очки выдали секрет Гумиллии. After being pressed by Elluka, Gumillia relates that she has had a problem with her eyesight since her reincarnation. After discussing the extent of her vision, Elluka determines her eyesight is normal; the girl is instead used to her farther vision as a chipmunk, where she could see minute details at a great distance. In response to Gumillia's complaints, Elluka reluctantly conjures a pair of glasses to give her back her far-reaching eyesight. While Gumillia is taking in her surroundings, Elluka intuites that her animal form's field of vision was still wider but determines the glasses are good enough. The sorceress suggests Gumillia use magic instead, as forcing her vision to widen with the glasses would make her feel dizzy. At that moment, Gumillia collapsed into Elluka's arms from straining her eyesight and Elluka removes the glasses. She then forbids Gumillia from wearing them except for when searching for the sins, claiming that there shouldn't be any trouble because her glasses gave away her secret. Elluka also forbids her from wearing them in front of her, believing that her apprentice wearing glasses will make her look unattractive. Many years afterward, Yukina expresses surprise at Gumillia wearing glasses, unlike the last time they met. The child surmises that Gumillia's eyesight did not get poorer over time and that there must be another reason why she wears them. Despite Yukina's insistence to hear the story, Gumina evades her questions and leaves. She remarks to herself that there shouldn't be any trouble because her glasses gave away her secret. Characters *Gumillia *Elluka Clockworker *Yukina Freezis Interesting facts Сonceptualization and origin *Манга объясняет происхождение очков Гумиллии, которые она носит в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red; Ичике было позволено нарисовать мангу с мотивом "причины" в уме. *The manga explains the origin of Gumillia's glasses she wears in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red; Ichika was allowed to draw the manga with the motif of "reason" in mind. Interesting things *В конце короткого рассказа Ичика написала маленькую выписку с благодарностью к mothy за то, что тот был художником манги, и гордилась тем, что визуализировала шарм Story of Evil через бессмысленную работу. *At the end of the short story, Ichika wrote a small excerpt thanking mothy for being the artist of the manga and was glad to have visualized the charm of Story of Evil through the nonsensical piece. Gallery Illustrations= HRpg1.png|Gumillia revealing she's nervous about her surroundings HRpg7.png|Elluka deprives Gumillia of her newly fashioned glasses HRpg9.png|Yukina curiously inquires why Gumillia wears glasses References en:Her Reason Категория:Рассказы Категория:Манга Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Книги